


Sleeping Beauty

by lies_d



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers find Loki has been cursed with a sleeping spell. When kissing doesn't wake him up, Thor decides to use a cure from the very oldest version of the sleeping beauty story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

They found Loki in an abandoned warehouse. It had been months since they'd seen him last, and Thor somehow _sensed_ that something was wrong. When he saw Loki's body lying half-covered by rubble and dust, none of his friends could stop him from rushing to his side.

Legs and arms akimbo, head bent at an angle, Loki looked like a doll thrown carelessly aside by some cruel child.

"Don't move him - there could be spinal injuries," Steve called out to Thor, who didn't hear him.

Thor brushed away the debris, and finding no blood or obvious wounds, he took Loki's shoulders and shook him.

"Loki!"

Loki didn't respond - his head lolled and his limbs were utterly slack. Thor gently lowered him back to the ground.

Thor stared at his brother. Took his hand and cradled it in his own. Now his friends had arrived, and stood around him.

"His flesh is cold," Thor told them.

"But look - he's breathing," Tony pointed out. Only his enhanced vision would have caught it - Thor couldn't even feel anything when he placed his hand under Loki's nose. But Thor wasn't ready to believe Loki was dead just yet.

"If he's breathing, he must be sleeping," Thor surmised.

When they brought him to a hospital, they found this to be so.

~~~

The prognosis turned out to be _magical sleep_. Doctor Strange confirmed that the spell was cast by the other occupant of the warehouse - Xandu, a warlock who apparently had died by being pierced with several huge icicles. Loki's choice of company had never been very wise. It looked like his latest partnership had ended rather badly.

With Xandu dead, they couldn't tell which spell had caused his magical slumber, and so Doctor Strange was unable to wake him. Unfortunately, the best technology in the world couldn't cure him either.

"We could try kissing him," Tony threw out.

"Yes, you could," suggested Doctor Strange with a straight face. When he noticed Tony's raised eyebrow, he explained, "The 'slumber until love's true kiss' spell, though clichéd, is actually quite simple and extremely effective. Few people have a 'true love' close at hand to break it. In Loki's case, if this curse was used, it might never be lifted."

A moment passed while they all digested this.

"Tony, I'd like you to kiss my brother," stated Thor in a tone that meant it wasn't a suggestion.

"Why in the world would I be Loki's true love?"

"My brother can be...contrary in his desires. He always craved the strong and the heroic, men and women both. I'd say anyone in this room might be a candidate."

The rest of the Avengers looked about ready to head for the door, but Thor stepped over to block it, crossing his mighty arms.

"It costs us nothing to try this -"

"Except our dignity," quipped Clint.

"- it costs very little to try this, and it would mean the world to me if my brother were to wake up. Villain that he is, I don't wish to see him spend the rest of his days in slumber."

"You have to admit he is cuter this way," observed Natasha with a smirk. "I'll kiss him if you like." And so she kissed him with a softness that the others (except possibly Clint) hadn't believed her capable of. But Loki didn't wake up. With a shrug, Natasha stepped away, and took a place nearby to watch if anyone else tried.

At Thor's insistence, one by one, the rest followed suit. Though Clint gave him a quick, precise peck, Tony kissed him longer than was probably necessary. Bruce kissed him with his eyes screwed shut. Steve kissed him as he would an elderly aunt. Doctor Strange only knew Loki by reputation, and so was allowed to abstain.

That left only Thor. His heart heavy with the knowledge that he was the most unlikely choice, he nonetheless bent over dutifully to give his brother a kiss.

Loki's eyes fluttered, then opened halfway, then closed again.

No one knew quite what to say.

"It would seem love is indeed the cure - but not brotherly love," Doctor Strange concluded after a few moment's silence.

Steve gave Thor a comforting pat on the shoulder. Nobody held any hope that Loki would wake anytime soon.

~~~

Months passed. Loki's condition didn't change. Coulson carefully informed Thor that SHIELD was concerned about the resources being spent actively monitoring an enemy who may not wake up - he avoided the word corpse - and wondered if Loki might be moved to a more suitable location than their high-security hospital. Envisioning endless shelves of cold wooden boxes, Thor objected to the long-term storage facility.

So, they set up a space in the extra bedroom of his quarters in the Avengers mansion, attaching a device to Loki's wrist that would alert them if his pulse quickened. Loki needed no other medical attention. His magical cursed ensured that he didn't even need to eat.

When the medics arrived with a stretcher, Thor waved them away. Tenderly, he lifted his brother in his arms and carried him all the way home.

The room had been carefully prepared to receive Loki. The curtains were soft enough to let in the evening light, just the way he liked it. The bed coverlet was hunter's green, to recall the shade of his eyes when they were open. Nearby was a large, comfortable chair for Thor to sit in.

Sometimes Thor read to Loki, sometimes he sang to him, sometimes he only watched him in slumber before he himself drifted off in his chair, guarding his brother and waiting.

One day he could wait no longer.

Thor was acquainted with the curse Strange had described. He knew of its ancient origins, and knew that much more than a kiss would be required to lift it. Thor had been trying to put it off as long as possible, hoping against hope that the spell would unravel on its own, trying to deny the desire that stirred within him at the thought of what he would need to do if it didn't.

Thor leaned over and kissed his brother once again, then drew back, stroked his hair, and whispered, "You may never believe me, but I would only ever do this because I love you."

He pulled the blanket away from Loki and started to undress him, first lifting his shirt away, then pulling his pants and underwear off.

Thor couldn't quite believe he was doing this until he saw Loki's body lying fully nude on the bed. His cock hardened in his pants. Loki's body had always inspired Thor's lust. When he was barely older than a boy, he used to pleasure himself to thoughts of Loki's beauty, so lean and exotic, different from every other on Asgard.

For a moment the thought of Loki waking wasn't foremost on his mind. He wanted this.

Carefully, Thor turned Loki onto his stomach, then spreads his legs.

Thor undressed himself, draping his clothes over his chair.

Reaching into the drawer in the bedside table, Thor withdrew a bottle of lubrication that he'd acquired with no small amount of embarrassment.

Kneeling between Loki's spread legs, Thor poured a bit of the liquid into the cleft of his ass, then started to work it inside of him with his fingers. Loki's entrance was tight at first, but soon became open to his touch. When he judged it lax enough, Thor coated his length with more lubrication, and then very slowly pressed himself into his brother's body.

 _Ah._ It felt better than he could have imagined. Loki's skin was cool to the touch, but inside he was so warm. The walls of his channel gripped Thor's manhood more perfectly than any sheath had ever gripped a sword.

Thor leaned over so he could touch Loki as much as possible. He rubbed his shoulders, caressed his arms, and nuzzled the place where his hair met the nape of his neck. While whispering endearments into his ear that he could never allow himself to say when he was awake, Thor began to grind his cock in and out of his brother's sleeping body.

Though Thor had intended to go slowly, as he became lost in the sinful pleasure of their coupling, his thrusts became harder and deeper. He took a moment to drag a pillow over and prop it under Loki's hips to get a better angle, and soon the sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the room.

It was a wonder to Thor that Loki didn't wake up. He was taking him as roughly as he'd ever taken any woman. Thor wanted Loki to open his eyes so badly.

He continued pounding into his brother's yielding flesh, until at last he felt his climax approaching. Plunging himself inside Loki as deeply as he could, Thor filled him up with his seed.

And Loki didn't wake.

~~~

Thor took Loki again the following night, and again the night after that.

For several months, every evening after his duties were over, Thor returned to his brother's room and rutted in his sleeping body until he was empty of seed to spill.

It was a stain on his honour to do such a thing, no matter that he was trying accomplish a worthy goal. Furthermore, he knew it was shameful to enjoy using his brother so, but his pleasure was a thing he could neither extinguish or deny.

So enjoy it he did. Some nights he took Loki two or even three times, pumping so much seed inside of him that it came leaking out around his cock.

Loki was just so beautiful, especially at night in the moonlight. Thor loved to watch Loki sleeping while he lifted his legs onto his shoulders, then ploughed into his hole until drops of sweat rained down onto his skin.

Finally, Loki's stomach began to swell with his child, and Thor made arrangements for him to be transferred back to the hospital.

Once again, his friend had not a word to say, and he was unable to meet their eyes for a very long time.

~~~

The first sound to emerge from Loki's mouth in over a year was a whimper of pain, soon followed by a cry.

Loki woke up to find himself in a hospital bed, agony wracking his body. Thor was holding his hand.

"Push, Loki. It's almost here."

"What is?" asked Loki dazedly, wondering why the lower half of his body was obscured by a sheet.

"Our child," replied Thor, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh," was all Loki could think to reply. But the all-consuming pain required no further explanation. Loki pushed.

Soon the babe was born. Loki heard it cry for the first time. While his breath evened out, Loki closed his eyes once more.

"No! Loki, stay awake. Stay with me!" Thor squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek. Loki opened his eyes as much as he was able.

"Thor?" Loki tried to lift his hand to Thor's face, but couldn't. "I dreamt we had a child." He managed a weary smile before drifting back away.

"We do have a child! It was no dream, Loki. Look at him," Thor took the babe from the nurse and placed it up against Loki's chest. His bosoms had swollen with milk during the pregnancy - they now moistened the front of his hospital gown.

Thor drew the gown away and let their child suckle.

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes again. The heaviness that had weighed him down for so long began to lift. He brought his arms up to cradle his infant son.

They didn't speak for awhile, letting the nurses finish doing what they needed to.

"He's beautiful, Loki. Perfect - just like you."

The boy had Loki's raven-black hair and graceful Jotun lines that soon began to fade. Loki smirked at the thought of what Odin would think about his grandson looking so little like him.

"I was aware while I slept." _Aware of everything you did, and everything you said._ Loki let the implication hang in the air.

Thor's neck and cheeks slowly turned red. Loki was almost afraid he'd stopped breathing.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He managed at last.

Loki sighed. "I suppose so, yes."

They would have many words soon. About the spell, and what had happened. About their new family.

For now, Loki was only glad that Thor was too embarrassed to tease him about being his One True Love. Loki was sure he'd get around to it. This was going to be... interesting.


End file.
